johnny's little freak out
by JTHM777vasquez
Summary: johnny meets liz a goth chick who is maybe just as crazy as him and could she possibly a future friend??
1. Default Chapter

Johnny sat at the top of a large cliff looking down it had been several days since he had killed last. God I hope that this will last, I get so sick of this, this empty feelings that I get every time I look at a couple, or even when I look in the mirror.  
  
He pulled a blood soaked tissue from his pocket to wipe his eye but stopped short to look upon it. A wave of nausea swept over his body. So many people he whispered so many people. Johnny looked back in his mind trying to find the oldest memory he had, it was a memory of him as a child maybe 9 or 10 years old sitting alone in the play ground at school reading a book by lovecraft witch was very advanced for a 4th grader. The other kids would point and laugh about how skinny he was calling him noodle boy and kicking dirt at him. Johnny came out of his reminiscing and realized he was crying, damn kids, so curl so unaware. Johnny looked back to a later time in his life, he was a freshman in high school, and the seniors would pick on him in gym class call him a faggot because he was so scrawny. They would beat him up and steal his money and leave him with nothing but bruises. Why must I live thorough this torture wont someone just come and end it all for me?! Why would you want that? A voice from behind him said. Johnny spun around who the hell are you? There stood the most intimidating girl Johnny had ever seen. She had to be at least 5'9 with long jet-black hair the whitest skin he had seen in a long time and piercing green eyes. She wore a black pants and boots that came up to her knee's with a fish net shirt that only had a black bra to cover her chest. Well? You never answered me she said, why would you want to do a thing like that? Get out of here Johnny snapped. No, she said picking crust out from under her nails with a large knife. What?! Johnny said, did you just say no?! Person do you have any idea how quickly I can kill you? Johnny yelled. The girl just stood there with a look of amusement on her face. Ok but do you understand how quickly I could kill you too? She said pulling another large knife from her left boot. Johnny stopped to look at her for a moment, not bad I must confess not bad at all, so person, what is your name? I'm Johnny C. but you may call me nny. Well nny the girl said I'm liz. She said polishing one of her knives. So am I going to have to fight or will you let me kill you? Liz asked. What? Johnny said sounding rather confused. Tell me liz said, do you cherish your life? Or has it just been a big waste she circled around him watching him. Well for now, I suppose you seem cool enough I'll let you live this time, but only because I think your cute. She backed away into the darkness and as quickly as she had appeared she was gone. What the fuck was that all about Johnny wondered, oh well, he said sliding into his car and headed off home. 


	2. a gift for nny

Johnny sat at the far end of the taco hell, munching on a taco. Look at these disgusting people, engorging themselves with shit, it makes me sick just to look upon them. I know what you mean a familiar voice said from across the table. Johnny looked up from his taco, oh no its you again. Listen she said, I've seen some of your work, not bad at all, I've seen your creativity, similar to what I put into my own work. Johnny raised an eyebrow at her, what exactly are you getting at liz person? Nothing she said, but I have come bearing a gift for you. A gift? He said sounding surprised. Yes she said pulling a good sized wooden box out of her backpack and slid it across the table. Johnny looked down at the box than back up at her. Go ahead she told him, take a look.  
  
He pulled the box close and opened it, the inside was lined with navy blue velvet that cushioned two 12 inch knives. Johnny looked at them in amazement. They were beautiful, glistening in the light they appeared to have never been used they even had Johnny C. carved in the handles. Amazing he said did you make these? Johnny asked. Maybe she said getting up and walking away. Wait he said, thank you. No problem, she said back as she disappeared into the crowd of filthy consumers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night Johnny sat looking at the custom knives, he took one out and held it in his hands, wow its light but it seems strong. "SHIT" he said as a drop of blood trickled out of his finger, damn things sharp enough! He looked back into the box and noticed a bloody piece of paper. He picked it up and read it, "Nny we make a beautiful team enjoy your treat liz". The paper had a strong aroma of incense and alcohol, he dropped the paper down oh the floor and sighed, I wonder if she realizes the danger she putting herself in. 


	3. a little about liz

It had been several days since Johnny had last seen Liz, but every time he went out he could feel an eerie presence. I feel so odd about this Johnny said. Why would she want to give things to me, let alone build a partnership. I'm afraid I might do something awful to her, but she seems so aware of the filth around us, and she is not at all afraid of me. I just don't understand. Johnny said scratching his head. I feel weird about her not like a sexual feeling, like she is me, like she's just another one of my minds tricks, a person made up to keep me company. Because it seems like when ever I am most lonely she appears.  
  
* * * *  
  
Johnny sat with all the lights out watching anything on the television that wasn't MTV or some boring soap opera. When he hear a loud pounding on his door. Open up Johnny it's the police!! Oh shit! Can it be I finally got caught? Sweet was accumulating on his forehead, ok just a minute. He undid several locks on his door and slowly opened it. There stood Liz laughing hysterically. You bitch! Johnny yelled. I should slit your throat for that! Cool it she said pushing past him and setting herself onto a box of nails. What are you doing here? Johnny demanded. I just stopped by to see how you liked your gift. She looked over to see that one of the was covered in fresh blood on the floor. I see they worked quite effectively for you.  
  
Yes he said the cut very good, better than any other ones that I have. Liz can I ask you a question? Johnny asked. Sure go for it she said licking away a smudge of black lipstick from her teeth. Well he said crossing his legs. Why are you being so nice? And why do you choose to follow me? Well she said stretching out her long slender legs. I saw you a month or so ago, I was on my way to a near by rave to knock off some dope heads and that's when I saw you, through the window at the café letting everything all-out, I was amazed. So I decided to look up on you I got your address from some punk kid down the road before I killed him. Damn horny teenagers. And well I watched you and learned that you and me we have allot in common. Both social rejects cursed with the knowledge of the shit that's really out there, she said lighting up a cigarette (Authors note: now would be a good time to say don't smoke kids!!) I see from your face that you agree. So what's your story? Liz asked. Parents beat you? Kids kick your ass in high school? Or just doing it for fun? I don't want to talk about it. Johnny said what's your story? Well she said slowly, it began about 12 years ago i was ten or so, I was living in a low rate apartment building in the city, you know the kind of place roaches dripping ceiling bars over the windows. One night a couple of gang members broke in my older sister hid me in the closet just to be safe. Just as she closed the door the gang member broke into the room I watched through the key hole as they beat and raped her then finally shot her in the head along with my mother and father. I was sent to live with my grandmother until I was 17. Well my first killing was the four bastards who kill my family. Oh how I loved that there faces so unsuspecting. I remember them pleading and begging what they did and me laughing at them at how much they cried poring all my sorrow into them.  
  
Johnny looked up at her to see that she had been crying. When she noticed that he had seen he she jumped up and wiped her face, I have to go she said as she darted out of the house. Johnny did nothing to stop her. 


	4. getting closer

Johnny felt a little bad he didn't ask Liz to come back, and the way she ran out he wasn't sure if she ever was coming back. Johnny stomped around his house looking for something to do, he was actually getting used to the thought of a friends company.  
  
Still wondering around the house Johnny didn't even notice the bag sitting on the floor. He walked right into it and fell hard onto the ground. What the hell? Johnny said. Looking back to see what had tripped him. What is this Johnny said aloud to no one in particular as he picked up the bag. Who's bag is this, its not one of mine. He said looking into the bag.  
  
He dumped the contents onto the floor and rummaged through it. All the things were unfamiliar to him, a tub of black lipstick, a hairbrush, an agenda, a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, a very old Zippo lighter, a leather wallet, and some tampons. Nope Johnny said this is defiantly not mine. He opened the wallet to look for an ID. Oh he said its Liz's bag! He brought the ID over to the phone and dialed the number.  
  
The phone rang for several minutes and Johnny was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other end, .hello. The voice said sounding surprised. Hello Johnny said. Is this Liz? He asked. Yes this is she the voice answered, who is this? She demanded. Oh sorry I forgot to say its Johnny. Oh Johnny! She said happily I'm sorry for being so rude and running out on you like that and all and I'm also sorry for the way I answered the phone, it's the first time its rung in 4 months. Oh that's ok Johnny said, you left your bag here earlier. Do you want to stop by and pick it up? Sure she said I was just doing something I should be finished momentarily see you then.  
  
* * * *  
  
Johnny and Liz sat on his sofa talking and laughing. Why I cant remember the last time I felt so good Johnny thought. So what did she say when you told her she was going to die?! I just love the way people beg for their lives, just like I love the way people get all poetic when they are depressed. Hmm I know what you are saying Johnny agreed. That does rather piss me off, that once your lover leaves you, you're all of a sudden a poet! They both laughed.  
  
They sat up all night laughing and talking. Hey Nny, Liz said I have to get going. I must smell awful and theirs still some business I need to attend to back at my place. But hey wanna go have a brain freezy later or something later? She asked. Um. sure I guess Johnny said as she walked out the door and waved good bye. Damn he said, I need to kill something. 


	5. liz,s secret

Johnny stood in front of the mirror wiping the blood from his face and hands, boy he said aloud, that one really put up a fight. When he was clean he took a long look in the mirror at himself, It had been a few days since he had a good shave and black stubble grew around his mouth. His eyes had large purple rings under them and his lips were cracked and had dried blood plastered to it. He looked away from his reflection then smashed the mirror with his fist.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Johnny walked up the address that he had written down on a small paper. I hope this is it he said stepping up to the door to his surprise the door was open. Hey Liz he yelled in. are you there? He walked into the dirty little house. Damn he said, and I thought my place was bad it's almost as dirty as heaven here! Hey Liz are you in here? He yelled again. I'm in the basement Johnny heard her yell.  
  
He walk down the stairs and into the musty basement. Liz? He called. Over hear she said standing next to a table of with a women tied down to it. She was a short bulky woman and looked as if she was only about twenty or so. Did I interrupt you? Johnny asked, no Liz said, I just finished. She stepped away from the table revealing the women's raw midsection that had been hollowed out.  
  
I plan on leaving her on her boyfriends door stoop. Nice Johnny said looking around. There were shelves and racks full of knives, about every style you can think of. That's when he saw it, the wall cracked and covered in damp blood. Oh shit he whispered. Oh no. Johnny? Liz asked. Are you ok? Johnny? Johnny! Liz saw what he was looking and bit her lip. Your one of them aren't you? Johnny asked.  
  
**********SUSPENCE I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT!************ 


	6. tragedy

Liz, Johnny said walking over to touch the wall. Your one of them aren't you? He repeated. I.I don't know what your talking about, Liz said. You're a flusher Johnny said. Just like I was; a slave in my own world. Is that why you found me Liz? Because you knew I too was once a slave? Is that it! He hollered at her is it? Because if it is I will have nothing to do with it again. No more!!! I've had enough you hear me enough! I make my own choices and I'm never giving that away again!  
  
Nny, Liz said approaching him. She was obviously crying. I was told you had rid yourself of this. I need you to help me do the same. I cant take this any more either Johnny!! I have tried to kill myself so many time and nothing!! Every thing goes wrong! I came to you because you're my last hope. I'm afraid if you don't help me I'm just going to let that damn thing out, whatever the hell it is. Trust me Johnny said, you do not want that thing loose! But I'm afraid Liz I'm going to have to you down, I can't explain how I got rid of that thing. Because if I told you it wouldn't make any sense to you.  
  
I'm really sorry Johnny said walking out, he gave a little wave and walked out. It had started raining since he had gone in and the air had grown cold. Johnny wrapped his arms around himself to block off the incoming cold, as he went back home.  
  
He felt an odd new sensation take over him that made his whole body tremble. He realized that he was crying, and not for himself, but for Liz. This was the closest thing he ever had to a friend and he had just possibly let them forever. He felt her life slip through his fingers and knew that by now she was most likely dead. He felt a wave of nausea over powered him as he ran to the bathroom to vomit.  
  
He knew what he had to do. 


	7. the end or the begining?

Johnny got up and ran out of the house. Rage had over powered his body. "How could I have let this happen? Shit I'm such a fool!" Johnny shouted. He ran, as fast his feet would take him. "Out of my way ass hole" Johnny yelled as he shoved people on the sidewalk out of his way.  
  
He arrived in front of the house the front door was wide open. "I hope I'm not to late," he said to himself. He rushed inside. The house seemed to be dead. No noise or movement. Liz? No answer. He walked down the stairs. Even though he had been their maybe 6 hours earlier it all looked different. Liz? Johnny called out again. Still no answer. ''Oh shit" Johnny said seeing the gapping hole in the wall.  
  
The hole dripped with blood and let out an odder unlike anything you have ever smelled in your life. "Oh god" Johnny said, I never remember it smelling this bad! Johnny walked around the large basement still in search for Liz. Liz are you dead? Johnny asked. Liz? "aww fuck it, I better just give up." Johnny said.  
  
Johnny started up the stairs when something caught his eye. It was lying under what looked like an operation table. It looked like a giant lump of hair and blood. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." Johnny repeated several times. He walked up to the lump and rolled it over so he could see its face. Liz? Oh yeah it was Liz. He shook her a few times she did not respond. Liz he whispered. He brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes were still open and stuck in a horrified stair. Glaring at him. Tears swelled up in his eyes and his body quivered, he let out a low whimper and broke down. With Liz's body in his arms he cried.  
  
~IS THIS REALY THE END FOR JOHNNYS FRIEND OR IS IT JUST THE BEGINNING?~ 


	8. last dance for liz

Johnny spread Liz's body out flat on her back on her bedroom floor. "This will be the good dead that gets me into heaven". Johnny said. He got up and walked to her closet and shuffled through it. "Good lord!" Johnny said. "Why do women need so much clothes!?". He pulled out a long black gown from her closet along with a black Vail that had been hanging on the back of the door.  
  
He knelt down beside Liz's body pulling out a knife. He slashed the front of her shirt in a straight line and pulling off the torn bloody shirt off her body. Then he slowly took off her boots and black skirt, trying his hardest not to look at her exposed her body. He covered his eyes as he reached for the black gown. He slipped the gown over her body and opened his eyes again.  
  
He picked her up and laid her out on her bed. "How can some one so thin weigh so much?'' Johnny said. With his fingers he smoothed out her hair, then wiped away a smear of blood that dripped from her mouth. He took a tub of her black lipstick off her nightstand and applied it to her lips. Her eyes were still wide open in a stare. "Close your eyes angel you can sleep now" Johnny said closing here eyes with his pointer finger. He touched her face one more time before fastening the black Vail over her face.  
  
Beautiful he thought, just like a bride. He lifted her hand and gave it a gentile kiss. The last thought that passed through his mind before he shut her bedroom door was the Tom Petty video he had seen several years ago.  
  
Johnny went home and for several days killing people left and right but it was no relief for his pain over the loss of Liz. He sat propped up against the wall writing in his journal. As he wrote a quiet knocking sounded from his door. "H.hello?" Johnny asked no answer. Once again the knocking returned. He got up and opened his door.  
  
"Oh my god!'' Johnny said as his mind went black.  
  
*****WHO COULD IT BE AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN? STAY TUNED****** 


	9. first friend

Johnny stared at the person who stood at his front door. "Liz" he said. You.you're alive! But why didn't you loose your hair like I did? What happened? "Liz?.Liz? " Johnny said. She did not speak, She walked up to him and smiled. She was still dressed in the clothing Johnny had put on her. "Do you want to come in?" Johnny asked.  
  
For the first time since she arrived she spoke. "No, no I cant right now. I'm going looking for anther house. But I just wanted to say thank you. For being my friend and listening." She said. " I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, as you must already know, I let IT out of the wall and yeah, it killed me, but than it was weird, I went to hell, and I was sent back to earth by the devil who looked like one of the back street boys!" .she declared.  
  
"But like I said I'm hitting the road I'm not sure where I'm going and if I come back. I'll miss you Nny. And I promise to write to you as soon I get to where I'm going". She took his hand and squeezed it. "Bye friend" she backed off and walked away.  
  
As Johnny closed the door he had felt more satisfied than he ever had in his whole life, at last he had a friend.  
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
